Awakened Titan
The Awakened Titan is a secret boss encountered within the Overrun Laboratory in Pikmin: Infection in Progress. The circular chamber the boss is found in can only be opened by repairing the two Electrodes found around Fungal Grotto. Upon entering the chamber, the door will slam shut behind the President and his Pikmin. A lever sits on the opposite side of the chamber, and flipping it will reopen the door. Attempting to exit the chamber only proves to be a red herring; the door slams shut again as a robotic cackle is heard, and the robotic behemoth drops from the ceiling and initiates combat. The President cannot assist in carrying the remains as they cannot be retrieved. Appearance The Awakened Titan is a gigantic humanoid robot, comparable to an oversized Corrupted Animunculus with minor alterations. The boss is suspended in the air by a crane that hangs from the ceiling of its chamber. The boss lacks any form of lower body, with the bottom of the torso abruptly ending, suggesting the Awakened Titan was being worked on prior to the infection spreading to the Overrun Laboratory's inhabitants. A yellow beacon much like the President's purple beacon is atop its head. In fact, it bears a slight resemblance to the President himself. Large, thick, exposed wires connect its limbs and parts of them together. All other pieces are covered in thick metal plates. Its menacing yellow eyes give off intense rays of light that illuminate anything it looks at brightly. Combat During the fight, the Awakened Titan uses a variety of attacks. Throughout the fight, the behemoth will summon Corrupted Animunculi from the ground, although it cannot do this when its arms are crippled. Thus, the only Corrupted Animunculi that appear are from the ports on the walls of the circular chamber once it lacks arms. Another attack the Awakened Behemoth possesses is crushing Pikmin when they are too close. It does so by clenching its fists and slamming them onto the ground, and emits a mechanical roar before doing so as a warning. Any closely nearby Pikmin are knocked back. Yet another attack it possesses is shooting a laser from its mouth that ignites any Pikmin caught in the small radius of it. It can be easily avoided because it must briefly prepare the attack and does not track its target. It will use this increasingly frequently the more limbs are crippled. It will also use this attack when the President or his Pikmin are far away enough from the boss. The boss will tremble greatly and bellow when it shakes Pikmin off. The boss can be damaged by damaging its arms, crane, and finally its head. Damaging its arms enough will cripple them and render them useless, at which point they will spark intensely and subsequently fall off, which will not crush Pikmin but push them over. The crane can also be destroyed first, but will enable the boss to crawl if the arms are not destroyed first. When both of its arms and its crane are crippled and destroyed, it falls to the ground and is rendered completely helpless, with its head available to attack. At this point, the only attack it will possess is shaking Pikmin off until it is defeated. However, if the crane is destroyed before the arms are, the boss will be able to crawl around the arena, although rather slowly. It can still crush Pikmin with its fists and fire its laser if enough space is between itself and the offending party. Crippling and destroying one arm will slow it down considerably; it will barely be able to move. Once the Awakened Titan is defeated, the eyes change to express sadness, and then widen to express surprise. The behemoth will open its mouth widely and utter a mechanical cry, its eyes appearing to bulge noticeably. The boss will squirm around in a panicked manner, quickly lunge at the President while uttering a final mechanical grunt, spark, and promptly shut down before it makes contact with him. Afterwords, the door reopens and allows the President and his team to leave the chamber. The ports on the walls will also malfunction and be rendered inactive. Trivia *The Awakened Titan is based off of a finale for a map called Zombopolis in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 in which a large humanoid machine called the "Zombot" must be destroyed within a set time limit, although the boss is lacking the rechargeable overshield that it possess in the game, and also has no time limit. *This boss has the most phases out of all the bosses of Pikmin: Infection in Progress. *Any attack the boss performs save for shaking Pikmin off can easily vanquish any Corrupted Animunculi caught in the attack. *The crushing attack can easily vanquish the President if caught directly in the attack. This is one of the only few attacks in the game than can instantly kill the President. Category:Bosses Category:Summoning enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Airborne Enemies Category:Crushing Enemies